It Can Wait
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *One Shot* Ashley is busy working when Seth comes in and interrupts. Can she not fall for him or will he force her down? Seth RollinsxOC WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


**WARNING: The following M-rated one-shot contains graphic sexual content! If you don't like... THEN DON'T READ!**

Alright, well it's been a while since I wrote a wrestling lemon one-shot and this one is different because... it's not a Kazarian/OC one-shot this time! You see, I've gotten back into WWE lately and not too long ago I started developing a crush on Seth Rollins, so much so that my friend kept convincing me to write a one-shot about him. I kept turning the idea down, but after she tried to convince me so much, I gave in and decided to give it a shot. She even gave me permission to use her OC for this! :) Hope I did her justice.

You can say that this one-shot was a request... maybe? Since it was my friend who convinced me to do it? Anyway, on we go and hope you enjoy!

Ashley belongs to Angelgirl16290. She gave me permission to use her!

* * *

**It Can Wait**

Ashley Batten was sitting in the bedroom on the bed. A laptop was on her lap as she was looking up court cases she was working on. As well as being a WWE wrestler, Ashley was also a lawyer when it was necessary. She was also currently dating Seth Rollins, whose real name was Colby, who was in the shower at the moment.

"Hmm…" Ashley thought, looking at one of her cases. She continued to keep her eyes on the laptop when the bedroom door opened and Colby walked in. His long two-toned hair was dripping wet and he was wearing a towel around his waist. A smile was on his face as he approached the bed and sat on the side.

"Hey Ash." Colby greeted.

"Hey." Ashley greeted back, eyes still on the laptop screen.

Colby noticed his girlfriend not looking at him, so he scooted closer on the bed. He moved his hand to her face and moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Colby, let me work! I have to work." Ashley ordered, still not taking her eyes off the laptop.

"Ashley…" Colby pouted for a second, then an idea came into his head. He moved so that his face was just centimeters away from hers. His brown puppy dog-like eyes became even more puppy dog-like as he stared at her.

Ashley could feel his breathing on her cheek and it was irritating her. After a few seconds, she closed her laptop and set it down. "What is it, Colby?!" She shouted.

Colby gave half a smile at Ashley before he began to tickle her all over her stomach.

"Colby? What are you- Stop it!" Ashley tried pushing Colby away, but no luck as his hands stayed on her stomach and kept tickling her. Ashley eventually gave up and fell back on the bed. Colby's half smile turned into a full one as he got on top of her, still tickling her.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie coo!" Colby teased as he tickled her. At this point, Ashley was laughing uncontrollably. Seconds went by and Colby decided to slow down the tickling as he lowered his lips down and kissed Ashley's stomach under her shirt. He trailed up her stomach to her chest and to her neck. He buried his face into her neck and kissed it while doing so. A small giggle was heard from Ashley.

"Alright Colby, that's enough. I have to get back to work." Ashley said, trying to push Colby off. But he didn't move off, instead he lifted his head up and looked down at her. Then he forced his lips against hers and gave her a passionate kiss. Both moaned lightly at the contact and Colby soon pulled away. He rubbed his towel covered crotch against hers and Ashley could feel something from inside the towel.

"You're horny, are you?" Ashley asked.

"How'd you guess?" Colby asked, raising his eyebrow and grinning.

On the inside, Ashley wanted Colby as well, but she really had to work on this case. "I'm sorry, Colby. But we'll have to wait until later. I need to work on this one case right now." Ashley was about to grab the laptop and get up from the bed, but Colby pinned her down again.

"The case can wait, Ash… the case can wait." Colby said, his voice deep. That's when he pushed against her to give her another passionate kiss, this time more forceful. Once again Ashley tried to push him off, but she gave up and kissed him back. They rolled around on the bed a few times before Colby slipped Ashley's black shirt off, revealing her black bra underneath. He placed a hand on her left breast and fondled it, which he received a small sigh from her.

"I know you like it when I do that." Colby grinned as he pressed his lips back on Ashley's, kissing her again and still fondling her. A while later and he switched to fondling her right breast.

Ashley sat up and it made Colby hold her close. She then got on her knees and he stood up on the side of the bed. Colby leaned over and kissed her again while he trailed his hands down towards her butt and gripped it with both hands.

"Colby!" Ashley yelped between the kiss.

Colby responded with a chuckle, "I had to." He continued kissing her, moving his hands up to the front of her jeans. Undoing the zipper and unbuttoning it, he pushed down her jeans to reveal her black underwear, matching her bra. Ashley moved a little to push off her jeans and got back on her knees, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Colby asked.

"You'll see." Ashley answered, slowly moving her hands towards his towel. She grabs it and pulls it off of Colby, leaving him completely naked in front of her. Her hands didn't leave him however as he moved them to his length, moved her head forward, and sucked on him.

"Ash!" Colby breathed out in shock. He was already getting more turned on watching her suck him. He stood still for a while as she slowly moved him in and out of her mouth. But when she licked on his slit and down at his balls, that's when he began thrusting his hips into her mouth. "Ashley! Ah!" Colby moaned as she continued to lick. Moments later and he felt hard inside of her. When he felt close, he pulled out of her mouth.

"Turn around, Ashley." He ordered with a whisper. Ashley did as she was told and turned around. "Stick out that ass for me." Ashley stayed on her knees and pushed her butt out more. Colby put his thumbs between the elastic on her underwear and slowly pushed them off. He lifted Ashley's legs to take the underwear off, then positioned himself behind her. Taking a deep breath, Colby opened up her butt cheeks and slid himself inside of her. A quiet moan was heard from Ashley, but it got louder when he immediately sped it up.

"Oh god!" Ashley moaned, grabbing her hair with both hands.

"Ash! You're so tight!" Colby groaned, thrusting his pelvis against her.

"Colby! Your cock is hard!" Ashley screamed. "Harder!"

Colby did so and thrust into her harder, making her scream louder. Ashley's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt a tingle down below. A few thrusts from Colby later and she squirted hard onto the bed.

"Ooh, that was hot…" Colby chuckled in a deep voice. Using his body strength, he pushed himself on top of Ashley and both of them were flat on the bed. He quickened his thrusts and slammed himself hard into her.

"Oh Colby…!" Ashley moaned out loud, gripping onto the pillows in front of her, enjoying his hard cock slamming into her ass.

Colby spread his legs out slightly and pushed his hands on Ashley's shoulders for leverage as he went into her deeper. He fell back on her after a few seconds however due to the pressure.

"Oh god…" Colby moaned through clenched teeth. He was getting so close, but just when it seemed he was going to burst, he quickly pulled out.

Ashley whimpered when she felt him pull out, but she heard him pant, "Ashley! Turn around and put me in your mouth again! Quickly!" Ashley quickly turned back around and immediately put his throbbing cock back into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's it…" Colby moaned, closing his eyes. "Lay down." He ordered her, which she did as she continued and he followed with him laying on top of her. Ashley began sucking him harder and licking all around his shaft. "Oh… oh… oh Ashley!" Colby groaned. He began thrusting into her mouth again and he opened his eyes, they were rolling into the back of his head. Ashley got more turned on by this and pushed his cock in deeper as well as licking his balls.

"Ash!" Colby put his hands behind Ashley's head and pushed her head in more, nearly causing her to gag as he thrust. "Oh god… Ah… ah… AH!" With one huge thrust into her mouth, Colby let out all of his seed. Ashley nearly gagged, but she swallowed it all down as it came in. When the last drop was out, Colby fell on top of Ashley, panting for breath and so was Ashley. "You are… so good at that, Ash!" He slid down so that his face was facing hers.

"I know." Ashley said with a chuckle.

Colby moved his hand down to her crotch and he felt that she was still wet from that squirt a few moments ago. "Ah… someone is still wet…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ashley asked, trying to hide she was still turned on, probably failing at that.

Colby responded to that by moving his head down to her crotch and giving rapid licks to it. Ashley gasped in shock feeling the contact, but she lowered her head back down and enjoyed it. She let out quiet moans as Colby kept switching from fast rapid licks to slow teasing ones. He spread out her womanhood and licked further inside of her.

"Oh Colby…!" Ashley moaned, raising her hips up slightly forcing Colby to lick deeper. Colby felt his cock get hard again at the sound of her moan. He straightened out so that he was laying flat on the bed and he continued to lick Ashley while he rubbed his crotch against the bed. Getting even more turned on, Ashley thrust her hips against Colby's face rapidly. That caused Colby to use his hands to pin her hips down and begin eating her out.

Ashley sucked in a breath and groaned through gritted teeth. She was getting closer and closer to her climax as Colby buried his mouth into her and growled as he did so. Colby could sense it and he decided to slip in two fingers while he still ate at her. He felt her wetness on his fingers as he pushed inside.

It didn't take much longer for Ashley to start squirming, nearing her release. "Col- Colby…!" She moaned.

"Yes…?" Colby asked in a teasing tone, raising his eyebrow and giving her pussy a long lick.

"I'm about to… I'm about to… Ah…!" Before Ashley could finish her words, Colby pushed his fingers in and out of her in a furiously fast pace, doing the same with his mouth. Thrashing about and moaning, Ashley let out, "Colby…! Ah…Ahhhhh!" She let out her juices into Colby's mouth and onto his fingers.

Ashley laid on the bed panting hard from her orgasm as Colby sat up on his knees looking at her. Giving his girlfriend a sexy look, Colby sensually licked the juices off his lips. "Mmmm… yummy, Ash… Yummy…" He whispered. He then took his two fingers he had inside of her and sucked them in his mouth, "Mmmm…"

Colby slowly lowered down to lay next to Ashley. As soon as he did Ashley rolled over on top of him, staring right into his eyes.

"I want to ride you, Colby…" Ashley whispered.

"Wait Ashley, I just want to make sure. Did you take your pill?" Colby asked, making sure Ashley took her birth control pill.

"Of course. I take it everyday. Just in case." Ashley answered with a wink.

Colby smirked, "Then ride me, sweetheart."

Ashley positioned herself on top of Colby and pushed herself down on his cock, both giving a small moan at the contact. She made sure he was all inside of her and with a wicked grin, she started riding him at a slow pace. Colby closed his eyes and tried to relax and Ashley ran her hands down his body.

"How's it feel?" Ashley asked.

"So good, Ash…" Colby sighed.

Ashley soon started to pick up the pace, moving her hips harder and faster. At this point both her and Colby were groaning; feeling the friction between them. She stuck her tongue out as she rotated her hips, making Colby groan even louder. But it was her turn to groan louder when he grabbed her butt and rotated his as well.

"Mmm…!" Ashley let out.

"Like that, huh?" Colby chuckled.

That made Ashley start to bounce up and down on Colby. While she did that, she finally reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and threw it to the floor. She continued to bounce as she started playing with her chest. She moved her hands all over her breasts with Colby staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"Ashley, you are so turning me on…" Colby panted.

"Like you weren't before." Ashley smiled. She slowed down on the bouncing and lowered her entire body on top of his. Colby wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to his and she continued riding him. She buried her face into his neck as she rode him deep and fast, then moved her lips against his and the two kissed a passionate french kiss.

Colby moaned between the kiss, loving the feel of his hard cock going inside of her. He eventually broke the kiss and quickly rolled on top of Ashley. He pulled out of her and looked down at her. Like him, her eyes were too filled with lust.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asked, his deep voice returning once again.

Ashley nodded, "I am so ready."

Giving a smirk, Colby lowered himself back onto Ashley and kissed her as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Ashley gasped when she felt the head go in, but she moaned and whimpered when she felt the whole length go in.

"I got you, sweetheart." Colby whispered, hearing her whimper.

He began moving into her in a slow and gentle pace so he wouldn't hurt her. Ashley let out light moans with each thrust he gave. When he felt her getting more wet, he moved his pelvis faster, her moans getting louder as well.

"Colby… so hard…" Ashley breathed out between moans.

"And you're so tight and wet…" Colby moaned back.

Ashley wrapped her arms and legs around Colby and pulled him into a furious kiss. Both of them groaned between the kiss as Colby continued to slam his hips against hers and with Ashley getting her g-spot hit each time.

"I… I love you, Ashley…" Colby whispered between the kiss.

"I… love you too, Colby…" Ashley whispered back… or more like moaned back.

Pretty soon both were covered in sweat and getting close to their climaxes. Ashley's groans were getting louder and more hoarse while Colby's thrusts became faster and harder. His eyes were also rolling to the back of his head again and his neck was stretching out.

"Colby…! I'm… ah… about to cum…!" Ashley groaned, gripping at Colby's shoulders.

"So… so am I, Ashley…! Ah…!" Colby moaned. He gave a few more hard and fast thrusts.

Ashley could feel her climax spiking, "Oh… god! COLBY…!" She screamed before letting out her juices onto Colby's cock.

At the feeling of Ashley's orgasm, Colby thrust himself even faster, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open. His cock twitching inside of Ashley, he was about to let it out.

"Ashley… oh god… ASHLEY…!" Colby gave one last thrust before exploding inside of Ashley and screaming, making her scream once again. When he emptied himself out, he fell down on top of her, both of them panting for air. He pulled himself out and laid next to her. "Are you glad I did that?" He asked.

Ashley chuckled, running her hand on his abs, "I have to admit, yes." She gave him a smile.

"Good." Colby smiled back and gave her a kiss.

"Can I go back to work now?" Ashley asked.

Colby pouted again, making Ashley laugh, "Fine…"

"Thank you." Ashley said. Both her and Colby got back up and dressed and Colby walked out of the room while Ashley grabbed her laptop and went back to work.

* * *

I honestly think I did pretty good in this. What do you guys think for my first WWE only one-shot?


End file.
